When Doves Cry Reprise
by BobWhite
Summary: This is what would happen if Craig hadn't been found in the cemetery. Please don't hate me, it just popped into my head after i watched that episode. R&R 2 find out more.
1. Craig

Craig:

**Full Summary:**

What if Craig hadn't been found? What if Craig hadn't gone to the cemetery? What if Craig instead had gotten on a train & the train had crashed? Would his friends and Joey find him in time? And would the other passengers be alright? And who is the girl that talks to him while help arrives?

**Craig:**

Hi, my name is Craig. And I just ran away from my house, after my father tried to beat me again. This may sound crazy, but I don't want anything to do with my family or friends right now. Joey hates me for trying to take my sister away with me, even though I really wasn't trying to hurt her. Emma doesn't want anything to do with me and the one person I thought I could trust went and told Emma about me meeting him on the train tracks. Nothing was going right. I went to see my mother, but left before anybody could find me. Instead of going home, I went to the train station and bought a train ticket out of Canada.

So here I am, sitting on the train, listening to some music on my CD player and all of a sudden, nothing. I wake up in the arms of a beautiful girl. I hurt everywhere and I can barely breathe. I hear screaming, but it seems far away. My mind is replaying everything in slow motion and nothing makes sense anymore. This girl seems out of my world or any other world for that matter. She glows a bright white color and--I think I'm imagining it, but--I think she may be an angel or something. I black out again. It's getting harder to breathe and the pain won't stop.

God, how could I be so stupid as to run away? Would I ever be found? And what were people screaming about?

Suddenly, I'm no longer in my body. It's as if I'm floating above everything, looking down on myself and what is going on. I see Joey's car pull up and Emma jump out. Apparently they were told that I was on the train. I see Emma's tears and see Joey looking around in confusion, then start moving towards the paramedics to see if I was in one of the ambulances. I am not. I haven't been found. Soon it is morning, and everybody I know from school is here. The angel girl is with me again. She tells me not to be scared and then I am back in my body again. I still haven't been found. I try to ask her why I haven't been found yet, but she gets up and moves away as if I was trying to say something negative.

The look in her eyes tells me that I may never be found. But it can't be, because I hear the rescuers coming for me. She's back at my side, reassuring me that I will be okay. I want so much to feel Joey's arms around me saying everything would be alright. I wanted so much to tell my sister that I loved her. I wanted to see Emma's beautiful face saying that I would be okay. But when I look up again, nobody is there. The angel girl is in a corner, watching the rescuers work on another body. Then I realize, she is no angel, she is a victim of the train crash as well. She has only been comforting me to stay alive just so that she could stay alive.

I want to cry out and only a small sob escapes my throat. That small sob attracts the attention of a firefighter. The girl is taken outside and I am floating again. I feel someone touch my throat for a pulse. I know I barely have a pulse because I could barely breathe a minute ago. I see the paramedics working on the girl. I see the firefighters working on me. I feel them pumping my chest to get my heart started again. I feel air being blown into my chest. And right as I see the girl being put into an ambulance, I am brought back to my body, breathing and with a pulse. I am bundled up and put on a backboard; the oxygen mask covers my nose and mouth.

As I am carried outside, I see Emma's face out the corner of my eye as she screams in horror. She has never seen me so limp and small. Joey's arms are around her and turning her face away from my body. My friends are told to go to school, but nobody can leave until they know if I'm going to be okay. I am taken to the hospital.

Will Craig be okay? And who is the girl that may have saved both of their lives…


	2. Zenda Cla'wucha

Zenda Cla'wucha:

**Zenda Cla'wucha:**

Hi, my name is Zenda Cla'wucha. And I just ran away from my house after my mother tried to shoot me. The bullet is still lodged in my shoulder. I tried going to my best friend until she went and called my mom and asked her to come over to her house. This may sound weird, but all I want to do is get away from my family and friends and get the hell out of this country. I wouldn't mind living in America, if I could only get there. The only train to America is the one I am getting on right now. My mother has this way of getting under my skin when she gets too drunk. Today however, she tried to kill me instead of getting under my skin. It was all I could do to cry out at the moment.

I had on me a backpack, which had all my prized possessions in it and my CD collection and some batteries. I had my purse over my neck and right shoulder. My wallet and everything a purse was supposed to have was in it plus my CD player, which I was listening to. I had just put my CD player and headphones away and zipped up my purse when the train crashed. I'd seen a boy a couple seats back listening to his CD player and wonder what he was running away from. I'd seen the bruises as he'd taken his seat and guessed one of his parents beat him a lot.

Suddenly, I'm no longer in my body. It's as if I'm floating above everything, looking down on myself and what is going on. I haven't been found. Soon it is morning, and everybody I know from school is here. I am by the boy again. I tell him not to be scared. He tries to ask me why he hasn't been found yet, and I get up and move away. We both hear the rescuers coming to get us; they are almost at my body. I am back at his side telling him that everything will be okay.

I leave him again and watch as the firefighters work on my body. They pump my chest to get my heart started and blow air into my mouth and lungs to get me to breathe again. When I am breathing again, my soul doesn't go back to the boy. Instead, it stays with my body. Soon I am on a backboard and outside. The oxygen mask is over my mouth and nose and I am floating above my body, watching everybody I know and don't know look on in horror as I am brought out of the train. I see a bald man and a young girl standing next to each other, searching the walking survivors for someone they know and apparently love. My guess is that they know the boy that I was trying so desperately to keep alive.

My soul was next to the boy as the rescuers began searching for anyone that was alive. I believe that we were the last victims to be found alive. My own soul would not let me leave the train and take the journey to Heaven. Nor would it let the boy take the journey to Heaven. I believe my soul thought we were going to be found and somehow we were. Only by then, it was almost too late. The boy kept blacking out and I kept leaving and going back to him to see how he was doing. I was glowing a bright white and I think he thought my soul was an angel. I wish I was an angel. Then I wouldn't of had to go back to my body, which was filled with the same pain the boy was feeling. I am loaded into the ambulance and the doors are shut. I am taken to the hospital.

Will Zenda be okay? And will Craig find out who the girl was that may have saved both of their lives…


	3. The Hopital

The Hospital:

**AN-part of this chapter will be in **_**italics**_**. This will be the thoughts of Craig and Zenda. Joey, Emma and the rest of Craig's friends will talk in the upcoming chapters, I just want to get Craig & Zenda's thoughts out of their heads as they fight to stay alive. The **_**italicized**_** parts will be of Craig & Zenda when they are floating (or otherwise in **_**Limbo**_**).**

**The Hospital:**

**Craig's Thoughts:**

_I remember the ambulance ride to the hospital, but vaguely. I vaguely remember someone saying that if we'd been found a few minutes later, both I and the girl would be dead. I can only think about the girl as I am transferred from the backboard to the stretcher in the emergency room. My eyes search the emergency room for the girl and a doctor cuts my view of the other room off as she steps in to ask a few questions. I can barely talk and it's getting hard to breathe again. I start gasping for breath and the doctor tells me to calm down so that they can work. I can hear them no more as I black out; my eyes meet Emma's as I close them. They had been at the hospital before the ambulance had gotten their. Joey, Emma, Page, Marco and the rest of my friends from Degrassi are sitting in the waiting room. I see someone else there as well, but don't recognize her._

_I am floating again. A lone woman sits in the waiting room, probably waiting to be told of another victim from the train. The girl pops into my head. I go back over the day and the previous days trying to remember what happened. But I feel shocks going through my chest as the doctors try to get me back. I return my gaze back to my body. A tube is down my throat, breathing for me. My eyes are closed; the doctors are trying their best to bring me back to life. Why was it so hard to go back to the real world? Was I going to die today? No, I couldn't die. The girl had kept me alive to see my friends and family again. I would stay alive for her, but that didn't mean I would wake up that easy._

_Somehow, after they got my heart started again, I didn't open my eyes. My mind was done with the pain but my body wasn't. So when I didn't wake up, the doctor called for an x-ray of my head and the rest of my body to see how bad the damage was. They stabilized me, then took me up to the X-Ray room. I have been floating this whole time and I see the reaction of my friends and Joey. They have never seen me like this, so vulnerable, so limp, so weak. _

_Why I hadn't just stayed at the cemetery they didn't know but now I wish I had. I wish I had stayed at the cemetery so that Joey could find me. I wish my father had never hit me. I wish I had had the sense to stay at the cemetery. At least if I'd stayed at the cemetery, none of this would have ever happened. At least I would have been found and I wouldn't be fighting for my life._

**Zenda's Thoughts:**

_I remember the ambulance ride to the hospital, but vaguely. I vaguely remember someone saying that if we'd been found a few minutes later, both I and the boy would be dead. I can only think about the boy as I am transferred from the backboard to the stretcher in the emergency room. My eyes search the emergency room for the boy and a doctor cuts my view of the other room off as he steps in to ask a few questions. I can barely talk and it's getting hard to breathe. Because I was never awake on the train, I am to believe that my soul was really keeping me and the boy alive. We were not supposed to die on that train. We weren't even supposed to be on that train. I believe that it was fate that brought us together. I believe that our lives were supposed to become entwined on that train as I kept him alive and as I knew he was still thinking about me. I see my mother sitting in the waiting room out the corner of my eye._

_My mind is trying to relive the day and the past days to figure what out what happened. I know I was involved in some kind of accident, but I don't know what kind of accident. My soul tells me that the boy and I are lucky to be alive. But it also tells me that we wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. We went to a place most people would call __**Limbo**__ when you talked about it. Our __**Limbo**__ was different from most. We were with the other victims of the train wreck. The only thing different from the boy, me and the rest of the victims was that the boy and I were the only victims there that weren't in the Morgue._

_When I saw that the boy was in the same __**Limbo**__ as I was, I couldn't help but cry. We were together. We would, for some reason, be together for life. We didn't know it then, but we would be linked together forever. You see, I had a good lung and he had a good kidney. We would be each others donors just to stay alive. But what puzzled me was why my mother had even showed up at the hospital after she'd tried to kill me. I guess the doctors figured out that the bullet wound was not from the crash and had called the police in._

_I saw the police looking at the bullet wound. I was floating again. But I was back out in the waiting room, next to the boy. The cops came into the waiting room and went to talk to my mother. I stood next to the boy, my arm encircling his arm. He looked at me as if I was still his angel. And I looked at him in a scared sort of way. _

_Who knew that the boy and I went to the same school all these years and we had ever run into each other. Could we co-exist with the same friends from now on? Would they accept me into their lives so easily?_

_What happened next scared the crap out of everyone in that room. My mother was arrested for the attempted murder of her daughter. The boy was looking at me as if I had known that this might happen. I shook my head that I had an inkling of what may happen once the cops found out about the bullet wound in my shoulder. So far, we had exchanged no words while floating next to our friends and family. _

_What was there to say after what we had gone through together?_


	4. The Hospital Part 1

The Hospital Part1:

**The Hospital Part1:**

**The Waiting Room:**

Emma sat next to Joey; the tears were still wet on her cheeks. How could this have happened? Why had Craig gotten on the train instead of staying at the cemetery where he would be safe? Sean, Marco, Paige and the rest of their friends were waiting for Craig to get out of surgery to find out if he would be okay. They had never seen him so lifeless, so vulnerable, and so weak. Paige couldn't believe that this was the Craig that they had all grown up with and loved like a brother. Could he really die? Would he really die?

The surgeons came out once they had Craig stabilized. They had a few papers for Craig's family to sign, so that he would get a new organ. Joey took the clipboard and moved away from the teenagers, reading what the paper said. The look on his face said that something was seriously wrong with Craig. After reading the paper, Joey signed it and handed it back to the surgeon. The surgeon said thank you and took another clipboard from under his arm. He searched the room for someone that the girl belonged to. Most of the people in the Waiting Room were there for Craig. So when the doctor found nobody for Zenda, he sought out the other doctor in the room. Their conversation was short but to the point.

"Think you could double sign this paper. The girl needs the kidney and she has no family member here to sign the release form. If she doesn't get the kidney from the boy, she'll die. And vise versa. If the boy doesn't get the lung from the girl, he could die. I really want to be able to save these kids' lives." _He whispered so that Joey, Emma and the rest of Craig's friends wouldn't be able to hear the conversation._

"I wouldn't mind signing the release form. I believe that these kids were the only kids on the train that survived the crash. God must have been looking out for them."_ The second surgeon whispered back. Neither had noticed how close Marco had gotten to them. Neither had realized that Marco had heard the whole conversation._

The surgeon's left the waiting room and Marco moved to the rest of his friends.

"So, what did they say?" _Paige asked._

"They said that if Craig didn't get this girls' lung, he could die and that if this girl didn't get Craig's kidney, she could die. Are we really going to lose Craig in one second?" _Marco asked._

Joey came up to the group of friends. He looked at the other kids, whom he knew nothing about. He assumed they were there for the girl. "We can't give up hope that Craig is going to make it through this. He'll need us when he gets out of surgery. He'll need all of us to be by his side. We need to stay strong for Craig."

"And what about Zenda?" _Realah asked._

"Who's Zenda? And who are you?" _Sean asked._

"My name is Realah. And Zenda is the girl who is getting Craig's lung. Her mother was just arrested for shooting her. Why do you think she ran away and was on the train when it crashed?"

"Don't tell me that you and your friends believe in witch craft?" _Hazel said._

"No, we're not into witchcraft. But we do believe in other worldly incidents."


	5. The Hospital Part 2

Talking While Waiting:

**The Hospital Part 2:**

**Talking While Waiting:**

"And you would be?"

"I would be Kameena."

"What's with all weird names?" _Dylan asked._

"We were all adopted from Africa. Zenda was adopted by her mom when she was ten. About a year later, she started getting beat. We've been going to Degrassi High since we were all about ten. We see you all around the school all the time. It was a wonder you never saw us."

"So why would Zenda try to run away?" _Many asked._

"Because, if you hadn't been listening earlier, her mother shot her in the shoulder a few hours before she got on the train. In our culture, we believe that anything is possible. We were supposed to be going back to Africa in a couple months for the annual Festival." _Zelaya said._

"What kind of festival?"

"It celebrates life and death. Zenda and us (as in our group of friends) were going to play as a band fro the whole community and help raise awareness for what the militia was doing to our people. But now we won't now that she is in the hospital. The last time she was in the hospital was for a heart transplant when we lived back in our home country in Africa."

"Where did you guys live before being adopted?" _Sean asked._

"We lived in an orphanage in Zimbabwe. We were the only group that was adopted together. We were all adopted by Canadian Missionaries living within the Degrassi area. Zenda got the group of us together and we started to sing other people's songs and made a CD of them and sent it back to the orphanage."

"So are you any good?" _Marco asked._

"Yeah, we are. We even made up dance moves. But now that Zenda is in the hospital, we may not be able to go home to Africa. You see, all of us came from the same village. Our village was attacked by the militia; we were all raped and left for dead. Zenda was stabbed multiple times in the chest but still found the courage to get us all up and moving towards the boarder. About three hours after we crossed the boarder into Zimbabwe, Zenda collapsed. She'd lost too much blood already and the doctors weren't sure she was going to make it. But then she did and an American doctor flew her to America and she was given a new heart. Three months after receiving her new heart, she was back in Zimbabwe and we began our new lives in Zimbabwe. We never found out what happened to our real families. Zenda got her new heart when she was six. The militia attacked our village when we were five. They murdered most of the woman and mothers by raping them and cutting off their breasts so that they couldn't breast feed their babies. Zenda's younger sister was still breast feeding and died soon after we left the village. Can we stop talking about our lives in Africa now? We really weren't supposed to tell you all that."

"Sure, so do you thing you guys might show us some dance moves. Maybe Paige and I could show you some new moves." _Many said._

"Sorry, but you'll just have to wait for the Festival. It'll be televised and everything so you'll be able to watch it. Although Zenda always said she wanted to get some people from Degrassi to go to Africa with us to 'experience' our traditions and way of life. Maybe ya'll could come with us; I mean if that's alright with your parents and when Zenda and Craig get out of the hospital. Besides, we don't need anymore new dance moves. No offense."

"None taken." _Paige & Many said together._

**Waiting:**

The talking stopped for awhile. There was nothing to talk about. Zenda's friends talked among themselves in their native tongue. Craig's friends talked among themselves as well. But everybody kept coming back to what was happening at the moment. Realah had turned her radio on. We had written our own song and recorded it. Zelaya, Realah, Kameena, Boyana, Karkera, Rajendra, Mallikarjuna, Murali and Shivadasani stood up and in front of everyone started dancing, although without the tenth member, the dance was a little off. Paige, Emma, Sean, Marco, Many, Hazel, Chester & Dylan watched as they mixed traditional African dance with modern hip-hop dance.

Zenda's voice came over the radio and it was Realah who stopped the dancing first and plopped into a chair. The nine friends looked at each other and grabbed paper and pen. This would be a song everyone would contribute to. They looked at Craig's friends and had to let them help. They would name the song later, once it was written and all. Zelaya looked up at Paige and moved next to her, pen and paper in hand. The other eight girls each picked one of Craig's friends and moved next to them as well, pen and paper in their hands. With smiles on their faces, they told the group of friends what they were planning on doing. Each pair of partners would come up with a verse for a song and once all the verses were written down, they would figure out how to incorporate them into a song, then name the song and dedicate the song to the victims of the train crash, including Craig & Zenda. They would have to work together on this project to get it done before Zenda & Craig woke up. Hopefully everyone would get along. Craig's friends seemed to like the idea. So, the brainstorming began.


	6. Out of Surgery

Out of Surgery:

**Out of Surgery:**

**Zenda's Thoughts:**

_I was floating above my body the whole time I was in surgery. My mind kept going back to the war that had engulfed my country before me and my friends had been able to get away. My mind stayed on my friends and the boy. If I could focus all of my energy on the boy, then maybe I could live through my surgery. I wanted so bad to slip away from my body and go to our __**Limbo**__ but I feared that my heart would stop and I would never get to meet the boy in person. My fears, I soon realized, had everything to do with the fact that I had been born in a war torn country that I was planning on going back to. _

_I didn't want to die. I had lived through so much already. I had lived through a war, lived through a heart transplant, lived through being stabbed multiple times in the chest, lived through being adopted and brought to live in Canada, lived through the woman who adopted me shooting me nearly three days ago and finally lived through the train accident. I couldn't die now, knowing I had a hand in keeping someone else alive. I needed to live more then anything to tell him who I was. To tell him 'I told you, didn't I that you would be alright'._

_My soul was back in my body as I was taken to recovery. I could hear the ever persistent beep of my heart monitor, making sure that I was still alive. I wondered how long it would be until I woke up. I wondered if I had gotten the kidney from the boy. And then I was floating again and I was in another surgery, the boy's surgery._

**The Surgeon Walks In:**

Realah stood up when she sees the surgeon coming towards the Waiting Room. Emma sees her stand up and stands up as well, looking in the same direction she is. By the time the surgeon walks into the room, everyone is standing up.

"I'm looking for Zenda's family and friends."

_Realah, Zelaya and the rest of my friends stepped forward._ "That would be us. How is she?"

"She's comatose. There is no telling when she'll wake up. We were told when she was brought in, that she was never conscious on the train, so we don't know exactly how long she was in her coma before she got here. We replaced her kidney with a kidney from Craig. She should be able to live without having to come to the hospital every day for treatment. She had six broken ribs, four fractured and two cracked; her right leg is broken in six places, her left arm is broken in four places and her left cheekbone was broken when her head hit the window. Other then that, she has some swelling in her brain that should go down as she heals. Craig got one of her lungs so she'll have trouble breathing for a couple weeks, but she should get over it soon by practicing breathing every day. Zenda will need a stable home when she gets out of the hospital. Now from what I am told, her mother was just arrested. Does she have another place she can stay?"

"She can stay with me. I'll get my father to make up the guest bedroom for her and get all of her stuff from her house and put it in the room so she'll right at home." _Realah said._

"That would be something to do. But first, you need to convince your friend to wake up. Although, when she does wake up, there is a possibility of her not being able to see again. Her head hit the train window pretty hard and we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up."

"What about Craig? How is he doing?" _Joey asked._

"Are you the boy's father?"

"I'm his step-father. There was reason to believe that Craig's father might have been hitting him, hence his reason for getting on the train in the first place."

"We had to notify CPS of the bruises found on Craig's body. When we realized that the bruises were not from the crash, we had no choice."

"I understand. How is he doing?"

"He is still in surgery. He isn't expected to be in recovery for another six hours. His injuries were more extent then Zenda's were. I'll explain everything to you when he is in recovery. I must get back to the surgery now," _he turned to Realah, Zelaya and my friends._ "I will have a nurse take you to Zenda's room when she is transferred from recovery to the Intensive Care Unit. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back."

The surgeon left then, promising to send a nurse out to take Zenda's friends to see her. Two hours later, the surgeon kept his promise and sent the nurse out. Zenda's friends went to see her, promising to return once they were shooed from the room, once visiting hours were over.


	7. Out of Surgery Part 2

**Out of Surgery Part 2:**

**Craig's Thoughts:**

_I was floating above my body the whole time I was in surgery. My mind kept going back to the cemetery. I couldn't help but realize that I would have been safe if I'd just stayed at the cemetery. My mind stayed on my friends and the girl. I still thought of her as my guardian angel even though she was a victim of the train crash as well. If I could focus all of my energy on the girl, then maybe I could live through my surgery. I wanted so bad to slip away from my body and go to our __**Limbo**__ but I feared that my heart would stop and I would never get to meet the girl in person. My fears, I soon realized, had everything to do with the fact that my father beats me._

_I didn't want to die. I had lived through my mother's death, my father beating me and now this, the train accident. I wanted to live through my surgery to tell my friends and family that I am sorry. I wanted to tell the Angel girl that I was glad she was with me and that I hadn't been able to leave my body because of her. I was thankful to be alive; I just didn't know how everyone would react once everything got out in the open._

_Would Joey ever speak to me again? Would Emma ever speak to me again? Would Emma scream at me for getting on the train? Would I ever see Angela's face again? Would I ever hold my beloved sister again? Would I ever see any of my family and friends again? My thoughts raced through my mind as I drifted away and out of my body again._

_Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I could feel the jolts of electricity going through my body as they used the defibrillator on me. My heart had stopped due to me not having enough blood to pump through my body or something like that. I wasn't in my body but I could still feel every jolt that was going through my body. I was floating above the surgeons table. The surgeons and nurses were trying to get my heart started again, trying to get me to breathe again, but for some reason, my body wasn't allowing it. Maybe it was because I wasn't within my body. My mind returned to my body and so did my spirit._

**The Surgeon Walks In:**

Emma stood up when she saw the surgeon coming towards the Waiting Room. Realah sees her stand up and stands up as well, looking in the same direction she is. By the time the surgeon walks into the room, everyone is standing up.

"I'm looking for the family & friends of Craig Manning."

_Emma, Joey, Paige, Sean, Hazel, Ellie, Marco, Paige & the rest of his friends stood up, except for Jimmy, stepped forward._ "That would be us. How is Craig doing?

"He's comatose. There is no telling when he'll wake up. We were told when he was brought in that he was conscious and that he may have been in and out of consciousness the whole time he was on the train. We replaced his lung with a lung from Zenda. He should be able to live without having to come to the hospital every few weeks for checkups on how his lung was doing. If we had not taken Zenda's lung and kept Craig's injured lung, he would have had a 50% chance of surviving through the night, let alone his coma. Craig had eight broken ribs, six fractured, and four cracked & two bruised; his left leg was broken in eight places, his right arm was broken in four places, his left ankle was shattered and his right hip was also shattered. Other than that, he has some swelling on his brain that should go down as he heals. Zenda got one of his kidneys so he may be in pain for a couple weeks after he wakes up. Craig will need a safe and stable home when he gets out of the hospital. Does he have any place to stay?"

"He can stay with me and my daughter at our house. It's close to his school and he already has his own room and most of his stuff is already at the house. We just have to move the rest of his stuff in and he'll be all set." _Joey said._

"That will have to do. CPS will want to talk to you about being Craig's legal guardian. But first, you have to convince Craig to wake up. When he does wake up, there is a possibility that he may not walk again. We won't know the extent of the damage to his legs and hip until he wakes up, but then again, I am told that he is a very strong boy. He stayed awake most of the time while he was on the train, despite the fact that he had heavy internal bleeding. We won't know much about his condition until he wakes up."

"Thank you Doctor." _Emma said._

"I will have a nurse take you to Craig's room when he is transferred to the Intensive Care Unit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient down in the ER that needs my help."

The surgeon left then, promising to send a nurse out to take Craig's friends to see him. Two hours later, the surgeon kept his promise and sent the nurse out. Craig's friends went to see him, promising to return once they were shooed from the room, once visiting hours were over.


	8. The Song

**[AN-All lyrics belong to other songs. I do not own these lyrics. Please don't hate me. It was the only way I could think of to make a song in tribute to the train victims in this story.]**

**The Song:**

**The Teams:**

**Zelaya & Paige:**

_If You Were Me by Lindsay Lohan_

You were the on the thing

That I could count on

You were my everything

And then I found out

That we meant nothing

From someone on the street

And I never saw it coming

No i never saw it coming, never saw it coming

I believed all the things that you said

I believed in you

**Realah & Hazel:**

_Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis_

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it, you're frozen

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melted

Till the ground found something true

And everyone's looking round

Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know you

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding love

**Kameena & Manny:**

_Let It Go by Brit & Alex_

I was on the outside, looking in

Wondering where do I, go from here

I won't go back, I'm coming out

Because tonight I'm so inspired

I feel the beat, it takes me higher

To break free is my desire

This is the real me

I took a bite of freedom, tastes so sweet

Now that I know, nobody's getting me

I can't go back to who I was before

I'm walking through this open door

Because tonight I'm so inspired

I feel the beat, it takes me higher

To break free is my desire

This is the knew me

**Boyana & Emma:**

_Some Call It Magic by Raven Symone_

I got my family

And my friends with me

They're the only ones

Who know my secret

Only they do

Tryin to find a way

Making out the same

Cause you know you're special

And believe it

Stay your true you

**Karkera & Marco:**

_Transformation by Phil Collins_

Come with me

I'll take you now

To a place that you feel

For no reason why

Your heart had turned away from me

And I will make you

Unblessed

Everything will become clear to you

When you see things through another's eyes

Everything will become clear to you

Whatever's meant for you

You will find

**Rajendra & Chester:**

_To Know the Unknown by Various Artists_

How the universe began

What the future holds

Why do fools fall in love?

What happens to our souls?

Clues to life's mysteries

Are what we hope to find

Always reaching for reason

Searching for a sign

To know the unknown

Doesn't mean that much to me

To know the unknown

Some secrets are just good to me

Don't want all the answers

Cause one thing is true

As long as my heart beats

I'll always love you

So I don't need to know the unknown

**Shivadasani, Murali & Sean:**

_We Are One from Lion King 2: Simba's Pride_

As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go the way we plan

But you'll see everyday

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more then we are

We are one

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me, the way I am

Can I trust in my own heart?

Or am I just one part of some big plan?

**Mallikarjuna & Dylan:**

_Break Me Shake Me by Savage Garden_

Chorus:

So break me, shake me

Hate me, take me over

When the madness stops

And you will be alone

Just break me, shake me

Hate me, take me over

When the madness stops

And you will be alone

_The Circle of Life by Various Artists_

Chorus:

It's the circle of life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

For the path unwinding

In the circle

The circle of life

_See You Again by Miley Cyrus_

Chorus:

The last time I freaked out

I just kept looking down

I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about

Felt like I couldn't breathe

You asked what's wrong with me

My best friend Leslie said

Oh she's just being Miley

The next time we hang out

I will redeem myself

My heart can rest till then

Oh, oh I can't wait

To see you again


	9. Untitled Song

**Untitled Song:**

**Putting The Song Together:**

Once all the partial lyrics were written down, the real test began, making them into a real song. So here went our first attempt at combining all of these songs at once. There would be many tries but we were wishing that once was enough. We would make up dance moves later, when the song was finally finished. And Zenda would have the opportunity to sing it if she could.

Untitled:

Come with me

I'll take you now

To a place that you feel

For no reason why

Your heart had turned away from me

And I will make you

Unblessed

How the universe began

What the future holds

Why do fools fall in love?

What happens to our souls?

Clues to life's mysteries

Are what we hope to find

Always reaching for reason

Searching for a sign

You were the on the thing

That I could count on

You were my everything

And then I found out

That we meant nothing

From someone on the street

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down_

_I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Realah said_

_Oh she's just being Zenda_

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself_

_My heart can rest till then_

_Oh, oh I can't wait_

_To see you again_

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it, you're frozen

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melted

Till the ground found something true

And everyone's looking round

Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know you

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open

_So break me, shake me_

_Hate me, take me over_

_When the madness stops_

_And you will be alone_

_Just break me, shake me_

_Hate me, take me over_

_When the madness stops_

_And you will be alone_

Everything will become clear to you

When you see things through another's eyes

Everything will become clear to you

Whatever's meant for you

You will find

To know the unknown

Doesn't mean that much to me

To know the unknown

Some secrets are just good to me

Don't want all the answers

Cause one thing is true

As long as my heart beats

I'll always love you

So I don't need to know the unknown

I got my family

And my friends with me

They're the only ones

Who know my secret

Only they do

Tryin to find a way

Making out the same

Cause you know you're special

And believe it

Stay your true you

_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_For the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life_

As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go the way we plan

But you'll see everyday

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more then we are

We are one

If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me, the way I am

Can I trust in my own heart?

Or am I just one part of some big plan?

I was on the outside, looking in

Wondering where do I, go from here

I won't go back, I'm coming out

Because tonight I'm so inspired

I feel the beat, it takes me higher

To break free is my desire

This is the real me

I took a bite of freedom, tastes so sweet

Now that I know, nobody's getting me

I can't go back to who I was before

I'm walking through this open door

Because tonight I'm so inspired

I feel the beat, it takes me higher

To break free is my desire

This is the knew me

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down_

_I stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend Realah said_

_Oh she's just being Zenda_

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself_

_My heart can rest till then_

_Oh, oh I can't wait_

_To see you again_


	10. The ICU

**The ICU:**

**Craig's Room:**

Joey, Emma, Marco, Paige, Spinner, Ellie, Hazel, Manny, Sean, Jimmy and Ashley sat in Craig's room, looking at his motionless body. The only thing that remotely made him look alive was the fact that he was on a ventilator, which made his chest go up and down every time air was pushed in to help him breathe. He looked horrible. They had never seen him this way. They didn't know why Craig's father would beat him, but they did know that if he hadn't gotten on the train, then he wouldn't be here right now.

Joey watched as Emma and the rest of Craig's friends gathered together. They were consoling each other, crying because they had never felt like this before. Even the guys had tears on their cheeks, not knowing if Craig was going to make it. The doctor walked in asking to speak to Joey alone outside and he got up from Craig's side. Joey walked outside, leaving Craig's friends to sit with him. There was a cop standing outside Zenda's room and Joey noticed that something was off.

"What's wrong Doctor?" _Joey asked._

"We've had to post a cop outside of Zenda's room and we were wondering if it would be okay if we moved Zenda into Craig's room so that both of them will be protected." _Dr. Andrews said._

"That would be fine. That way Zenda's friends would have someone to talk with while waiting for her to wake up. And I'm pretty sure, if Craig was awake, he wouldn't mind at all. She should have a cop stationed outside her door; no one wants her mom to be able to get ahold of her while she's in the hospital." _Joey said._

"Right, well, I'll get some nurses and Zenda will be moved into the room in a few minutes. You might want to prepare yourself as well as Craig's friends for what your about to see. She's worse off then Craig is."

"Will do doctor. Thanks."

"No thanks needed. Just make sure these two kids wake up and get better."

"Will do doctor."

Joey went back into Craig's room and made sure the kids were well aware of what was about to happen. They moved to the empty bed that was in the room closest to the door and out of the way of the doctors. They knew that Zenda was going to look worse then Craig; they just didn't know how bad she was going to look. Craig had bruises and scrapes but they didn't know how bad Zenda was going to look like.

**Zenda's Room:**

Zelaya, Realah, Kameena, Boyana, Karkera, Rajendra, Mallikarjuna, Murali and Shivadasani sat in Zenda's room, looking at her motionless body. The only thing that remotely made her look alive was the fact that she was on a ventilator. She looked horrible. But she had looked horrible during the war in Mozambique. This was just another step in her life that she was going to get through. She had gotten through being raped, stabbed multiple times in the chest, a heart transplant, being beaten and finally being shot by her adoptive mother. A cop had been posted outside of Zenda's room and they could see the doctor talking. Something was wrong and they knew it.

In a few minutes Dr. Andrews came in with some nurses and told them what was going on. The cop was right behind them. Why there was a cop at the hospital only meant one thing, Zenda's mother hadn't been arrested and nobody knew where she was. The doctor and nurses unhooked Zenda from the ventilator. Zelaya and the rest of Zenda's friends moved to Craig's room and sat on the extra bed with Craig's friends.

**Craig and Zenda's Room:**

With the look on Zelaya and the rest of Zenda's friends' faces, they knew that Zenda was far worse then Craig. The doctor and nurses moved the bed towards the window and hooked the ventilator back up. Zenda's left arm was in a sling and her right leg was in a cast. She had bandages on her arms and chest that covered most of her body. They didn't know what she had looked like before but they knew that this wasn't it. The only person besides Zenda's friends that knew what she looked like before the train crash was Craig and he was in a coma. Could they possibly be talking to each other right now? Could Zenda and Craig be talking to each other in Limbo?

The friends didn't know what was going to happen, they just wanted Craig and Zenda back and they didn't know if that was going to happen. Zelaya moved from Emma's side and next to Zenda, taking her hand in her own and holding it. The silent tears that fell down her cheeks told them that they hadn't expected anything this bad to happen to their friend. Zenda and Craig were in the same room and now that both groups of friends were there, the room was a little crowded.

Knowing that there was a cop outside the door, Joey figured that the kids would feel a little safer. They did, and it was Mallikarjuna who happened to remember the song that they had been working on. Mallikarjuna knew that if they got the song done by the time Craig and Zenda woke up, then they could record it together, with Craig and his friends helping out. And who knew, if they knew a band that would be willing to play the instrumental parts, then that would be even better.

**Figuring Out What to Do Next:**

Joey brought Angela to see Craig the next day. Word had spread through school about Craig and Zenda. Being in the same school, just never hanging out together, sort of brought the two different groups of friends together. Both groups of friends knew that they would need to lean on one another to make it through this tragedy. Both groups of friends ate lunch together; both stayed together during their free period; both waited for the bus together. They would all be taking the bus to the hospital until Zelaya could get her father to let her take the truck to and from school every day so that they didn't have to spend that much money on the bus everyday.

Page, Emma and Manny along with Zelaya, Realah and Shivadasani started coming up with a way to get the song recorded and out on the radio before Zenda and Craig woke up. The six friends (new friends do to the accident that brought them close together), wanted the song recorded and on a CD for Craig and Zenda to listen to so that they would wake up faster. They wanted to get their friends to wake up and they didn't know how else to do it.

While figuring out how to get the song recorded, Craig's friends and Zenda's friends started moving all of Zenda's belongings into Realah's guest bedroom where she would live. Going through Zenda's belonging and packing them up got everyone talking about what they wanted to do before it was too late and what this accident made them want to do even faster. Zenda's friends wanted to travel back to Africa and help other countries torn apart by war. Craig's friends wanted to help the world out but didn't know how or where to start. They figured starting in Africa would be the best bet because they now knew people that had lived through an African war.

Once everything was packed up from Zenda's mom's house, packed into the truck and cars that they were using, they headed over to Realah's house to set up the guest bedroom. They had taken pictures of the way Zenda's room had looked before packing everything up. Once at Realah's house, they started unpacking and setting up the room exactly how Zenda had had it. The new friends had fun getting to know more about each other and now that they did, they knew that they would hang out throughout high school from then on. Craig and Zenda would probably not leave each other's sides now that they had been through the same thing.

**Back At the Hospital:**

Once the room was all made to look like Zenda's room before they unpacked it, they headed back over to the hospital to make sure Craig and Zenda were still doing okay. The officer that had been posted at the door acknowledged them when they walked in and let them through the door. They saw Joey and Angela sitting by Craig's bed and four unknown people sitting at Zenda's bed. Zelaya spoke up first as she moved next to Zenda's bed.

"Who the fuck are you?"_ Zelaya asked._

To be continued in next chapter. Who are the mysterious visitors? And what do they want with Zenda and her friends? Was this even a random accident?


	11. The Visitors

_**Bold Italics=previous chapter.**_

_Italics=the narrator and people who talked._

**The Visitor's:**

**Zenda and Craig's Room:**

"_**Who the fuck are you?" Zelaya asked.**_

"And you would be?" _one of the males asked standing up. They recognized that accent with a similar edge as their own._

"Are you from Mozambique?" _Realah asked._

"Why would you like to know where we are from?" _the second man asked._

"Your accent tells us that you are from Southern Africa and you sound like you have a slight Shona accent in your voice, though you are trying hard not to use your Shona."

"You are a very educated young lady. Where are you and your friends from?"

"We lived in Mozambique during the war and were adopted by Canadian's. Zenda's mother has been abusing her for years; she just didn't know how to deal with it. Why are you here? And what do you want?" _Kameena asked._

"We have reason to believe that Zenda wasn't an only child and that she, as well as the rest of you, had been adopted illegally. We're here to get to the bottom of the rumors surrounding your adoptions and disappearance from the country. Until we know more, you are not allowed to the leave the city, do you understand?" _the third man asked._

"We weren't going anywhere anyways. And besides you can't forbid us to leave the city. You aren't our parents and you have no reason to believe that we were kidnapped. We were adopted legally by the missionaries that saved our lives. We are all healthy and happy except Zenda who thought running away was the best she could do in a situation that none of us knew how to deal with. We have never had to deal with being abused by any of our parents." _Mallikarjuna said._

"And we already knew that Zenda wasn't an only child. Her younger sister died a few weeks after we left the village looking for refuge in the closest village or city that wasn't affected by the war. She didn't have any other siblings that we were aware of." _Boyana said._

"Zenda had an older brother that was fighting for the freedom of Mozambique. When he came home after the war to find his mother and his baby sister dead and his younger sister missing, he started searching for her until he found out that she had been adopted by missionaries. He's been going through the church ever since to get her back. He even moved to Canada after getting out of the Army and packing up all his family's belongings. He wants her back, no matter what it takes to get her back. And you all need to tell us if you have family back in Mozambique that you haven't told anyone about because we will eventually find out if you do or not." _The fourth man said. Joey stood up._

"We do not know of any family back in Mozambique. Everyone that we knew and loved was either killed or taken as sex slaves by the soldiers during the war. We know not what you are saying and we would appreciate it if you would step outside the room so that Zenda and Craig do not have to hear this conversation."

"We do not mind at all." _Craig and Zenda said together. The tubes had been removed and they were sitting up in their beds, with a little help from the pillows. They looked better, though they could use some washing up._

"Craig, Zenda, you are okay. Joey, you knew that they were awake and didn't call us at school? How could you?" _Emma said going over to Craig and giving him a hug. Zenda's friends did the same._

"It is good to see you awake Zenda." _Zelaya said._

"It is good to be awake, though I think I felt better when I wasn't awake. I came back to the pain because mother said I had to and we couldn't stay asleep forever. Mother told Craig that he had to come back with me because his mother wished him to live. She was there, in limbo, with us as well. We got to see our mothers before coming back here and we were happy. Then, when we woke up, the pain came back full force, though it was a little dull from all the pain medication we're getting." _Zenda said, pausing and breathing in slowly. It would be a long recovery and she knew it. It would be longer then when she had gotten the heart transplant, but she didn't mind, not now, not when she was with friends now._

"Is it true that I have a brother?"

"Maybe, he'll even let you live with him but still go to Degrassi." _Craig said smiling. He was happy to finally meet the girl that had kept him alive on the train, in person._

"I would like to still go to Degrassi, but my adoptive mother knows that I go there and she could easily get to me."

"Not with us around. She won't be able to get within walking distance of the school." _Jimmy said. _"We've made some knew friends and we're willing to defend you from your mum if it comes right down to it."

"Thanks. But who in the hell are you guys?"

"I'd like to know the same about the people that are surrounding you." _Craig said._

"We are Craig's friends." _Emma, Jimmy and everyone else said together._

"And we are Zenda's friends." _Zelaya, Realah and everyone else said together._

"


End file.
